


Mirror Image 1 - Diverging Streams

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-07
Updated: 2003-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Warnings: Character deathSpoilers: "The Tok’ra", "The Serpent’s Lair", "Within the Serpent’s Grasp","There But For the Grace of God"Series: Mirror ImageSummary: While trying to become allies with the Tok’ra, a slightly alteredSG-1 meet an old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Mirror Image 1-Diverging Streams

##  Mirror Image 1-Diverging Streams 

##### Written by L.E McMurray   
Comments? Write to us at [louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk](mailto:louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk)

  * SPOILERS:- There But For The Grace Of God/Within The Serpent's Grasp/The Serpent's Lair/Secrets/The Tok'ra 
  * CONTENT WARNINGS:- Character Death 
  * SUMMARY:- While trying to become allies with the Tok'ra a slightly altered SG1 meet an old friend. 
  * PG [A] [Au] 



* * *

Jack walked brooding along the corridors as he headed back towards the Gateroom. Sam was coming back with her father who was possibly going to become a host for a Tok'ra. As he had been waiting for Sam to return he had wandered around and as usual he had ended up in Daniel's office. 

He hated the fact that no matter what was happening he always ended up there. It still hadn't been completely cleaned out and there were several things there that reminded him of his friend. Sam had tried to tell him that he wasn't alone in his grief and he knew it, he did. But neither she nor Teal'c had seen Daniel lying there in so much pain telling him to leave. They hadn't seen Daniel knowing he was going to die, die alone and in agony in an alien ship. Jack couldn't get that image out of his head, the burn in his chest, the look of fear and excruciating pain in those clear blue eyes, the determination that his friends wouldn't die to take him with them. 

They hadn’t talked on the way back to Earth and as they headed towards the Embarkation room he set his face in what Daniel called his ‘It Was Nothing’ look. As the SGC personnel burst into applause he couldn’t let a small hope he had die. The hope that Daniel had somehow pulled off another resurrection.

But he hadn’t.

Jack was surprised how well the SGC could party but they all deserved it. After telling how they had blown up both ships for the fifteenth time he headed out for some peace. He saw Sam standing nearby leaning against the wall and she was losing her control. He stayed out of the road not wanting to intrude though as her friend he knew he should comfort her but he couldn’t. His own pain was too deep for him to even think about helping someone else. As he started to leave he noticed Teal’c go towards her. Teal’c placed an arm around Sam and let her cry for her friend as Jack just left.

It had been a few weeks later Jack had realised about the Sarcophagus. If only he'd thought about it then but he hadn't and his best friend was gone forever.

He stood staring at the Stargate remembering every time they had stepped through together but as soon as he saw Sam and her father he focused his mind on what they had to do.

There was no one there to meet them when they exited the Stargate.

Jacob Carter was fascinated by what was going on. Jack looked around suspiciously and they headed back to the rings.

"What's going on?" he asked when he got back.

"They're leaving," Makepeace told him, "We're free."

"So why are you still here?"

"Well we want to be allies," Makepeace shrugged as he moved out of the road of someone.

"O'Neill, we are helping with the evacuation," Teal'c jumped in, "Come."

They followed Teal'c to pick up their things before Sam took her father to see the Tok'ra he would be blending with. Jack decided to talk to the council and headed to the council chambers. He had to admit the caves were absolutely fascinating, Daniel would have loved this. He dropped his head at the thought; he had to stop doing that to himself. 

"Makepeace," he called out to the leader of SG3, "Are we almost ready?"

Makepeace turned to answer when he almost walked into a young woman, "Sorry," he apologised getting a proper look at her.

She was slight with dark hair and as she looked at his uniform her eyes became wide with surprise.

"Makepeace," Jack called again annoyed at being ignored.

"O'Neill?" the young woman called heading round Makepeace to look at who had called.

"Oh my God," Jack's face paled, "Sha're?"

Makepeace had disappeared leaving Jack staring in amazement at Sha’re.

She looked the same except she was now wearing Tok'ra robes.

Jack stared at her for a few moments before walking over to her and slipped his arms around her in a bearhug.

"Have I been looking everywhere for you," he smiled, "How did you get here?"

"Ammonet, my demon, tried to infiltrate the Tok'ra," Sha're told him quietly, "They captured her and released me."

Jack smiled at her, "Look there are some things you have to know but not until we get out of here."

Taking her by the arm he headed to talk to the council.

**********************************************

They stood waiting for Sam to come through the Gate. Jack kept jumping from watching the Gate to watching Sha're who was anxiously looking around waiting for Daniel to appear but that wasn't going to happen.

Finally Sam, her father and Martouf made it through. Jack breathed a sigh of relief that was one problem out of the road.

Now he had to face his next one.

"Sir, I'd like to talk to Sha're alone for a few minutes," Jack told Hammond before he had her taken to the infirmary to be checked out.

Hammond looked at him with an understanding expression, he knew Jack needed to be the one to tell Sha're about Daniel.

"Very well Colonel."  
Jack took Sha're by the arm and led her to the briefing room, now he had to tell her.

Sha're looked around the briefing room waiting for her husband to appear. O'Neill stood opposite her looking nervous.

"O'Neill?" she asked quietly as she was worried that he was standing silently.

"It's Jack," he said absently as if he was trying to work out how to say something.

"Jack," she tried again, "Where is Dan'iel?"

He dropped his head and took a few deep breaths before he looked at her again.

"A few months ago Daniel found some co-ordinates to a planet where Apophis was going to attack us from."

Sha're bit her lip at the name of Apophis, fear filled her eyes.

"When we Gated there we ended up having to fight our way out," he continued, "Daniel was defending us while we tried to stop Apophis. He was hit and he was so badly injured that…" he stopped slightly as he saw her eyes fill with pain, pain mirrored in his own eyes. Jack placed an arm around her, "He told me to leave him, he died defending this world. I'm so sorry."

Sha're closed her eyes, she was so shocked she was unable to cry as Jack hugged her tightly, rocking her as he himself once more grieved for what his friend would never find.

**********************************************

Sha're stared blankly at the wall. She had survived the last few months with the Tok'ra because she had kept her belief that she would see her husband again someday. That she would be with him and they would have a happy normal life together. But now, that would never happen and she couldn't imagine what she could do now. 

She had been given medical tests by the Doctor, Janet Fraiser, who although she smiled she could see she was also sad when Daniel's name was mentioned.

While Janet was examining her she was asked the question she dreaded.

"Sha’re, where is your baby?"

Sha’re shuddered and dropped her head, "The child of Apophis was taken by him. I have not seen him since he was born."

Janet let out a cry of horror before finishing the check-up in silence.

Jack appeared whenever he could ready to let her cry on his shoulder and talk to her. It had been two days since she had arrived in the SGC and she had no idea what to do. She had been asked if she wished to go back home to Abydos but she couldn't think about going back there just now. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out.

"Sha're," Jack called from outside, "Can I come in?"

She stood up and opened the door letting him into the small cramped room. She sat back down on the bed and let out a sigh.

Jack sat down next to her.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" he asked gently.

"What is a drive?" she asked curiously.

"Come on," he stood up and held his hand to her, "I'm going to take you to see something."

Sha're hesitated slightly but took his hand and walked along the corridor with him. He never let go of her hand as he pulled her along the corridor towards the elevator. They headed up to the surface.

Sha're gasped in amazement as they stepped out of the base.

"It is beautiful," she whispered as she looked around the greenery of the mountains.

Jack headed to his car and opened the door for her. She slipped in and he showed her how to fix the seatbelt before jumping into the drivers' seat.

They must have been driving for about an hour before they came upon a house. Sha're had gazed at everything and asked questions about it all. Jack told her what he could but kept driving.

"Out you get," he said as he parked the car in his driveway.

"Where are we?"

"This is my house," Jack told her as he opened the door, "Come on in."

She cautiously walked across the threshold and looked around at everything.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"I remembered you didn't cry when I told you about Daniel," he said quietly, "I thought I'd show you some things to help you feel a little closer to him."

He led her into the living room and chewed his lip as a gasp escaped her. Jack's mantelpiece was covered in photographs. In a very prominent place was a picture where Jack and Daniel stood together both laughing.

"Dan'iel," Sha're whispered as she touched the photograph. Her eyes filled with tears and she collapsed, Jack caught her and held onto her as she wept.

"I know this is hard but I'm here," he whispered to her, "I'm always here for you."

Once Sha're had calmed down she sat holding the picture gently. She looked around to see the other pictures of SG1 along the mantelpiece.

"You cared a great deal for Dan'iel?" she asked Jack as he came in with some tea.

"Yes, I did," he gave her a small sardonic smile, "I couldn't believe it either."

She laughed gently as she accepted the tea.

"So what now?" Jack asked, "What are you going to do?"

She shrugged, "I do not know. I thought that Dan'iel and I could be together here but now…" she trailed off staring at the floor.

"You have to let your father know you're alright," Jack reminded her gently, "But you have a place here if you want it."

She looked at him confused.

"You can speak and read both English and Gould, you have knowledge of the Gould which surpasses Teal'c’s," he smiled, "The SGC could use that."

"Thank you," she whispered.

**********************************************

"There is no way in hell that I am letting this happen," Hammond yelled angrily at the other occupant of the office.

"I have instructions for the woman to be debriefed by me," Colonel Harry Maybourne said smugly.

"Well, we'll see about that, Colonel," Hammond stressed his rank, "Dismissed."

Maybourne turned and walked straight into Jack O'Neill.

"Hello Maybourne," Jack glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Colonel O'Neill," Maybourne greeted him, "I'm here to take the young woman you brought back through the Gate for debriefing."

"What?" Sam interrupted placing a protective arm around Sha're.

Maybourne pushed past Jack and walked over to Sha're, "Mrs Jackson, if you'd come with me?"

Jack stepped in front of her, "Over my dead body."

Teal'c joined him, "You shall have to come through me first also," he rumbled staring down at Maybourne as if he were a flea.

Maybourne took an involuntary step back almost backing into Hammond.

"Colonel, I believe you were just leaving," Hammond snapped.

Maybourne threw a black look at Jack before he scurried away.

"General, what the hell is going on?" Jack yelled furiously.

"Sit down, everyone," Hammond said collapsing annoyed into his own chair, "We have a problem."

Jack sat stiffly waiting for an opportunity to yell. He got it.

"Colonel Maybourne has authorisation for Mrs Jackson to be debriefed by himself and NID."

"No way," Jack snapped, "Sha're is not going anywhere with that weasel."

"I am trying to get authorisation for her to stay here but if I don’t…."

"I shall go back to the Tok’ra and fight the Goa'uld from there," Sha're’s determined voice interrupted.

"Sir, Sha're’s knowledge of the Goa'uld would be more useful on the front line," Sam mused, "Also she can translate Ancient Egyptian and a good part of Daniel's notes he wrote in Abydonian. Not to mention she will probably have the ability to use any Goa'uld technology we come across."

"I am not letting that low life, smarmy assed son of a bitch take Sha're anywhere," Jack snapped.

Sha're placed a gentle and grateful hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Colonel," Hammond said, "I'm working on it."

He left the room leaving the three remaining members of SG1 and Sha're waiting for him.

He received no answer on the red phone.

**********************************************

Sha're tried to get some sleep but she couldn't. She was now very worried. She had dreamed of being found by a team from the SGC when she was with the Tok'ra. Every night it was the same dream. It had kept her hopeful, the people from Earth would find her and she would be reunited with her beloved husband. But now, that dream was dead.

She couldn't go home, her father would want her to stay but she was no longer the same person she once was so that was not an option. Now this man Maybourne was trying to take her away from the people who had taken her into their small family.

Sam and Jack were trying to find a way for her to join the SGC while Teal'c was guarding her door.

"I was the one responsible for the separation of you and Daniel Jackson," he had told her, "I gained his forgiveness and friendship and made him a promise to find and free you. I now make a new promise to protect you."

Sha're had been touched by his admission and decided, despite her initial fear of him, she felt a great deal safer with the former Jaffa standing at her door making sure that Maybourne would not be able to make her go with him.

After the meeting Jack had hovered nearby muttering curses before marching in to talk to General Hammond but there was no answer on the red phone.

Sha're hugged her pillow tightly, "Dan'iel, why are you not here?"

**********************************************

The Stargate started to dial. The Iris was closed and no signal came through. A thump was heard and then the Gate shut down.

SG1 joined Hammond in the briefing room. Sha're was there as Jack was refusing to let her out of his sight while Maybourne was floating around.

"Sir, it was the signal from the Saigon Institute Box we gave to the Tok'ra," Sam reported.

"Already?" Hammond asked, "That's surprising."

"We should leave the Iris open for them," Sam said.

"Definitely," Jack agreed, "This has to be important if they're coming back so soon."  
At that moment the Gate began to dial. As it burst open, Hammond held his breath hoping they had made the right decision in leaving the Iris open. He relaxed when he saw both Martouf and Jacob Carter coming through.

"Jacob," he greeted his old friend, "What brings you back so soon."

"Bad news I'm afraid," Jacob sighed before smiling at his daughter," Hi."  
Sam smiled back and quickly hugged her father.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private," Hammond suggested waving them forward.

They moved to the Briefing room. On one side of the table sat Jack, Sha're and Teal'c while on the other side sat the two Tok'ra and Sam.

"Okay," Hammond started, "What is so urgent?"

Martouf swallowed uncomfortably, "I'm afraid we have some bad news for Sha're."  
Sha're's head shot round and she stared intently at Martouf.

"What is it?" Jack asked moving protectively closer to her.

"When we removed Ammonet from Sha're one of our members agreed to take and dispose of her," Martouf paused, "Kordesh took her and it has been discovered that he sent her back to the System Lords."

"What?" Sha're started to shake slightly with fear.

Both Jack and Teal'c moved round to make her feel safer.

"We know how distressing this must be," Jacob said gently, "But we thought you should be warned. Ammonet is still out there and will most probably come after you to get the host she choose back."

"Which means she'll come after the SGC," Jack put together but he had a slight smile, "Which is a compelling reason for Sha're to be kept at the SGC as she has first hand knowledge of a potential enemy."

**********************************************

"Thank you sir," Hammond had a broad smile as he placed the phone back in its cradle.

"Well?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Due to this newly realised threat and due to the fact that Sha're is an American citizen through marriage then I have the authorisation for her to join us as a civilian advisor," Hammond smiled at Sha're, "Welcome to the SGC."

"Yes," Jack crowed grabbing Sha're in a hug of celebration.

Hammond watched as the three remaining members of SG1 crowded round the young woman. She was now a member of that family and as they had done with Daniel they would protect her with their lives.

  
**The End**

[**Mirror Image 2-Hard Truths**](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/MI2Hard_Truths.htm)

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTES:- Hope you enjoy. Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing. All feedback welcome.

* * *

>   
> © December 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
